brute basher
by deltaranger79
Summary: a full scale invasion of a covenant fringe world. follow 2 soilders as they struggle to survive unerequiped under informed and under fire


In the early years of a great punch into the covenant cloister of planets the humans encountered unexpected resistance on one

_In the early years of a great punch into the covenant cloister of planets the humans encountered unexpected resistance on one of the fringe worlds. Fortunately the flood had not made it to the rim so the way was relatively clear without having to call in the master chief or any specialized marines. To take this rim planet a force of ten thousand marines was dedicated. In the initial stages of the assault one thousand would be put in behind enemy lines by drop ship so as to disorientate the enemies forces. As the first force engaged the remaining nine thousand would descend in pelican drop ships and disperse with vehicle mounts and heavy weapons._

_what happened history will reveal was far from anything any plan had initialed. _

A USMC history on: the invasion of ring planet x27tl code name (brute buster)

Warning sirens blasted through his bunk. Everything was suddenly bathed in an unhealthy red. Booted feet were running and men were yelling orders everywhere. Cameron rolled over in his bed. He looked out across the hall and saw all the commotion.

"what the hell is going on?" he moaned. His answer came from the bunk above him.

"probably another drill or something" said the body in the bunk. The body in that bunk belonged to a man of the name Tim. Simply Tim no last name. he had joined the marines with Cameron probably running from some sort of criminal past, just like Cameron.

"you think they want us up and moving then?" asked Cameron slowly rising up to a sitting position.

"probably, it wouldn't do to get another citation, I think their ready to whip us as it is." Chuckled Tim sliding from his bunk.

The 2 cut an odd pair from the rest of the troop bay. Everyone was running and hurrying to get into kit or running to where ever they were being yelled at to go. Cameron and Tim stood in military issue shorts. Cameron stuck out and arm and yanked a young marine off his feet. The boy flew back towards Cameron with a little yelp and a wild desperation in his eyes.

"what's going on?" he asked. The boy pushed away and pointed to the big screen on the wall.

"we are being deployed. We are supposed to be getting to our briefs so we know what to do when we hit the ground." With that the boy huffed and ran off to his original destination.

Cameron and Tim both walked over to the board. After some scanning they found Cameron was to go to room 12 with what looked like a bunch of the shock troops in his company. And Tim was to go to one of the big troop bays with what looked like the whole regiment.

"well looks like ill see you down there eh?" said Cameron

"yea good luck try not to get vaporized." Said Tim shaking Cameron's hand and leaving for his troop bay still only in shorts. Cameron turned back to his bunk and put on boots and pants he knew an over eager drill sergeant would be all to pleased to dish out merits for being in nothing but shorts.

He began walking to room 12, the hall way he took was narrow and low, almost to the point he had to stoop. Each wall was bare except for a few signs giving directions or safety warnings. Every now and then he could spot a camera or a speaker on the side wall from which they could issue orders from. Room 12 was a small sealed door way that led off to the right of the hall way. Cameron walked up to it and unceremoniously slapped the consol making the door hiss and spring open. Cameron step through the door. All 6'6 and 250 pounds of hard muscle into a room of over 900 staring eyes.

In front of him stood row after row of shock troops. And in front of them sat specialized insertion and close combat troops. And they seemed to all be facing the door which Cameron had just stepped through.

"I see you over slept again?" said a deep base voice through the crowd. A sergeant stepped out in full battle kit, pistol strapped to his leg and battle rifle on his back.

"sit down trooper Cameron lets get this over with." Said the sergeant. Cameron did as he was told. Squeezing in between two huge shock troops.

"we are going to be the first in, the first to fight and the first to give those aliens the kick in the face that they need!" shouted the sergeant. Every man in the room responded with a resounding "hoorah!"

"we are assaulting a rim planet on the covanent, we will be the droop squad. Everything we do will be at least a day ahead of the main force, that means we will be packing as much ammo and as much stuff that you need on your person."

"will we have any armor support or any heavy weapons?" asked a trooper down in one of the front rows.

"no only the grenades you can carry and any satchels if you can fish them out of the armory." The sergeant waved at a back wall and a projection came up. It was a 20 foot tall planet. The surface was green cut with oceans and rivers. In in one spot though was a large city like structure. The only one on the planet. Cameron had a feeling that would be the one that they had to be attacking.

"this is the planet gentlemen so aptly named brute basher by some idiot in a briefing room back on earth. Intelligence says that there should be no brutes but expect hunters elites and lots of those little bastards with some mean green plasma." This brought a chuckle through all the men. " now as you probably guessed we will be dropping into the city itself. Through buildings into streets, maybe if your lucky into the soft outside jungle, oh yea the jungle is filled with deadly animal types and carnivores plants. So try and stay in the cities. By all means make them run out there I don't see any problem with letting the plants do most of the work for us." He looked around; all the men knew this was a big drop. The last time they did something this big was a full scale assault on some forgotten covenant taken planet, even though they all forgot the name they all knew how bloody it had been.

"that will be all gentlemen, go make your piece and suit up. Meet in the belly hold near the drop pods in 3 hours."

The rest was a blur for Cameron, battle was his only mind set, he didn't talk to any one, he only focused on getting back to his gear and prepping. Out of his locker he took his sniper out, immaculately clean with modifications that really made it borderline dangerous in the wrong hands. He went to the armory and filled up on sniper rounds and a pistol for his leg with a few mags. After that he was down in the belly hold, he opened a drop pod and clambered in hugging his sniper tight and waiting for the thump that would tell him he was plummeting to another death zone. As he waited he closed his eyes and his world went a peaceful dark.

Hey guys this is my first attempt at a halo story so please tell me what you think ill be putting up a few more chapters as the week continues.

Plz review and hope you enjoyed


End file.
